kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Maintenance: 3rd July, 2015 Next Maintenance: 17th July, 2015 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Future updates Twitter 17th July 2015 Time until maintenance July 17 2015 11:00:00 +0900 * Some Early Summer special voice will be replaced by mid-summer voice. * Introduction of mid-summer furniture. This Summer * Summer 2015 Event in early August ** Prepare your aircraft carrier task force, with hints at Combined Fleet. ** Large Scale Event, ''hinted to be similar as past AL/MI Summer Event. ** The event battle will ''not be about Mariana. * Abukuma Kai Ni ** It would be a hypothetical remodel. TBA * Carrier(s) Kai Ni ** Mentioned in 2015 June Comptiq (Check Kai-Ni subsection below) ** Later mentioned by official twitter on June 2nd as "a certain carrier, or carriers, will have her/their Kai-Ni implemented around this summer." ** Note that Comptiq didn't mention when the Kai-Ni will be implemented, while the official twitter didn't mention the numbers of carriers to receive Kai-Ni. For this reason, it is uncertain if the same thing is being talked about. Indefinite Future Last update 3rd July 2015 # Server strengthening for summer # Additional Early Summer Voice Lines for 30 kanmusu, bringing the total to 50. # A bug fix for the Class A Medal display that was related to server transactions and the completion of a server transfer execution. # The full-scale opening of the 20th game server, Hashirajima Anchorage. The lottery is currently exempted from the registration process. 26th June 2015 # Updated Game CG #* Permanent for Shouhou in Kai Form #* Permanent for Takanami in Kai Form # [[Seasonal#Early Summer CG 2015|'Summer-themed Game CG']] #* Akebono, Oboro, Sazanami, Ushio (Base & Kai) & Ushio Kai Ni, Shiratsuyu Kai, Murasame Kai # Summer-themed Furniture #* NEW Furniture #** 水風呂 ( 7500) #** 鬼灯の花の窓 ( 1880) #* RETURNING Furniture #** 「第六駆逐隊」掛け軸 #** 七夕飾りの窓 #** 蚊取り線香の窓 #** 鎮守府風鈴 #** 夏先取りセット #** ビニールプール #** 緑の和壁紙 #** 砂浜の床 #** ピンクドット壁紙 #** 龍の壁紙 #** 青カーテンの窓 # Early Summer Voice Lines #* 9 Destroyers, 1 Light Cruiser, 2 Heavy Cruisers, 2 Battleships, 1 Light Carrier, 3 Standard Carriers, 1 Submarine, 1 Auxiliary # New Map #* World 6-3: Guano Atoll Sea #** Seaplane Tenders using Flying Boats or Seaplanes, and an elite protection fleet, a torpedo squadron is important. #** You can start the operation even without Large-sized Flying Boat. #** It's not a reconnaissance operation at the Hawaii area. #** Include new kind of node, aviation reconnaissance node. # '''Updates to Akashi's Improvement Arsenal #* Type 22 Surface RADAR & Type 22 Surface RADAR Kai 4 can now be upgraded #* Upgrading sonars (e.g. Type 93 SONAR or Type 3 SONAR) now increases torpedo evasion # Others #* Removal of Rainy Season themed special content. #* Fixed a bug that caused anti-air guns/stat/formation not to work correctly #* Improvement for Iwakawa and Kanoya server's capability to withstand high load Archived updates References Category:Updates